


'till death do us part

by marvelinsanity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Star Wars - Freeform, this is a cliche marriage pact trope ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelinsanity/pseuds/marvelinsanity
Summary: in which you make a deal that ultimately ends up changing your life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	'till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> i've been contemplating posting this for a while so here you go!! i hope you enjoy <3

A fiery halo hung around the glowing sun as it crashed into the hills, igniting the once dreary grey expanse with a brilliant hue. You glanced in complete awe at the sky above you as the flaming horizon began fading into a bruised purple, then black, before it became littered with thousands upon thousands of tiny, glittering stars.  Comparing the sight to the hundreds of others you’d seen in all your years as a Resistance pilot, you found that the stars you remembered couldn’t compare to these—the stretch of enchanting abyss stunned you into silence. 

You’d never feared and admired something at the same time before, not to this extent. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Poe  exhaled as he stretched out beside you, resting his hands behind his head—and turning to the side to glance at you, he offered one of his signature half-smiles. He was an angel, you were sure of it—wrapped in the kind of light that made you fall in love with him all over again.

It was in moments like these where Poe Dameron was otherworldly in a way you couldn’t possibly describe.

This all had to be a dream.

“Almost as beautiful as you, I mean,” he quickly added.

“Don’t get all cheesy on me now, Commander.” A lazy smile found its way onto your face. Who wouldn’t return that infectious grin? Poe Dameron had that effect on everyone, or maybe just you. “We’re fighting a war here. We don’t have enough time to spare for sentiment.”

“And I wish we  _ had _ more time.”

Your eyelids are heavy with fatigue; something sweeter than honey is lingering in the air. You could almost reach out and taste it yourself. If you could, you would’ve knocked out as soon as you laid down.

“Poe, look,” you pointed out as you lifted a finger up to the sky and crossed one leg over the other. “See over there?”

“I see it.”

“There’s Cassiopeia and Gemini...” Your eyes lit up with excitement and Poe felt a rush of warmth at the sight. “Pegasus, Leo...”

He gazed at you in awe as you continued to list every single constellation that you recognized. “How do you know all this?”

“My mother,” you murmured. “She told me if I ever felt lost or afraid, to rely on the stars to guide me home...”

“I know she’s watching over you now.”

“I hope so.”

The gentle sound of your breathing filled the space around you as you gazed upwards at the breathtaking view that nature had to offer. 

“Y/N, look.”  You looked over to where Poe was pointing to see a flash of blinding white streak across the darkened sky. 

“A shooting star...”

“Let’s make a wish,” you stated.

“I have something else in mind, actually.”

“And what’s that?”

“You up for a bet, Captain? Unless you’re too weak and wish to chicken out.”

Your eyes glittered with excitement. “You know I am.”

“If we’re still single by the time the First Order is defeated, let’s get married.”

You froze. “You’re kidding...right?”

“I’m not.” You turned back to look at your best friend and saw in fact, he was dead serious. "As you said...we’re fighting a war here, and don’t have enough time to spare for sentiment. In times like this, nothing’s guaranteed. I’m not taking my chances when I know there’s a high possibility that something’s gonna happen along the way; so in case things go wrong, if all goes south, we still have something to turn to even amidst the chaos. And besides...I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with someone who isn’t you. So promise me that if you don’t find someone else before then, that you’ll wait for me.”

“Okay,” you nodded slowly. Your heartbeat was erratic as you felt the pounding sensation against your ribcage. “Let’s do it. If we’re both single by the end of the war, I’ll marry you.”

“And until then,” Poe reached his hand out and intertwined your fingers together, “we’re gonna look out for each other. We’re gonna stick together.”

“Till death do us part,” you said as the corners of your lips turned up in a grin.

“Till death do us part.”

...

ONE YEAR LATER

There was a newfound sense of determination hovering in the air as everyone prepared to make the journey to Exegol. This was it. This could be the end—the deciding battle of the war that would ultimately show where you and your future stood. Knowing that everything you had been tirelessly fighting for over the past several years had all come down to this  _ one _ moment had electricity thrumming in your veins. 

The base was buzzing with activity, more alive than you’d ever seen it before in the past. Looking around and seeing the pure determination in people’s eyes as they prepared to fight made your heart swell with pride—you were ready to claim the win already—but you knew victory never came without a great price. You’d have to save the celebrations for later—that was if and  _ only _ if you made it out alive  _ and _ in one piece. 

Your gaze quickly scanned over the swarming crowds to catch the eye of your best friend. Poe was one foot away from hopping in, but quickly jumped back down and came running as soon as he saw you. 

“Y/N!”

You did the same, jogging towards him. 

“Well, if it isn’t the Commander himself,” you exhaled. You tilted your head to the side as you carefully analyzed his face—his eyes were clouded over with worry. “...what's wrong?”

“You...you take care out there for me, okay?” Poe seemed nervous as he ran a hand through his hair, and you frowned. Where was his typical pre-battle charisma?

You let out a sigh, feeling an ache in your chest at the sight.

“I will.” You threaded your pinky finger through his and squeezed tightly. “And that’s a promise I intend on keeping.”

You felt something nudge against your leg and glanced downwards to see an equally concerned BB-8.

“Hey there, buddy,” you smiled, reaching down to affectionately pat its head. “You watch out for Poe out there, alright?” The droid beeped in agreement. “Good. I’m counting on you.” 

You tried to hide the obvious wavering in your voice but failed.

"Y/N...”

Your heart twisted in your chest as you looked up to meet his eyes once again. The expression he wore was undeniably a nervous one. Neither of you had to say it in words to know what was about to happen; you both knew this might be the last time you’d ever see each other again. 

You didn’t realize you were crying until you tried to open your mouth to speak, and instead of words, let out a choked sob. Poe stepped closer and reached a  callousedcallused thumb up to brush away the stray tear from your cheek, his movements are hesitant yet careful. He didn’t want to pull away, so he let his hand slide down to the back of your neck and kept it there. 

He was the first to break the sob-punctured silence moments later. “You remember that promise we made a year ago?”

“W...what?”

“The pact. We agreed if we’re both single by the time the First Order’s demise came around, that we’d get married. We’re still single now, and I doubt we’re going to pick someone up while fighting an army. So you have to come back because I don’t want to return to this base and not see you waiting for me.”

The re-realization comes so suddenly that it makes your heart stop. 

He’d uttered those words in the heat of the moment, while high on the delirious sensation of feeling alive and laughing under the twinkling stars with the love of his life. But he quickly found himself growing to realize that he didn’t regret any of what he had said. 

He’s never been more sure of anything than now. He’d take blaster shots for you without a moment’s hesitation. He’d willingly walk into the hands of the First Order if it guaranteed your freedom. Poe would gladly give up everything he owned—the Black One, BB-8, his title, anything you wanted—he’d sacrifice just about anything just to make sure you were alright. He doesn’t know what he’d do if you weren’t living in the same universe as he was. And if he’s going to die in the war; if he’s about to go and meet his end, he’s sure as hell going to do it without regrets. 

When you didn’t respond, he kept speaking. “Stay alive...for our sake.  _ You _ promised.  _ We _ promised that if we died, we’d die together. That we’d stay together. Remember what you said? ‘Till death do us part.”

“‘Till death do us part,” you repeated in a whisper. 

“Now, don’t do something I’d do out there, okay? Or I’m going to give you a piece of my mind when we get back.”

“Same goes to you too. I’m going to beat your ass if you do something stupid and die...I’ll resurrect you first, then kill you myself.”

“Noted.”

You made a sound that was a mix between a laugh and another sob. You inhaled sharply as you wrapped trembling arms around his neck and he slid his around your torso. He places a soft, lingering kiss on your hair. 

He’s the first to pull away, but then, he cups your face in his hands. Now, the desire shining in his eyes is impossible for him to hide and even more impossible for you to ignore. Your chest physically  _ ached— _ the man you’d been in love with for as long as you could remember was about to go off into a war that he might not return from. The thought alone was unbearable—what  _ would  _ you have to go through if your worst nightmare became a reality?

“Save it for after we return. I want something to look forward to,” you spoke quickly. You stood on your tiptoes and placed your hands on his shoulders for leverage as you placed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Don’t get all sappy on me now, okay? If I keep crying, I won’t be able to concentrate on flying my ship.”

“This isn’t goodbye, Y/N.”

You swallowed hard, biting back more tears that threatened to spill. 

“I can’t help but feel like it is.”

With heavy hearts, the two of you let go at the same time. Sparing him one last glance and sad smile, you turned around and made your way towards your X-wing.

You placed one foot up onto the first rung of the ladder, then the next, and settled yourself into the cockpit. With a pounding heart and shaky hands, you pulled your helmet on and buckled yourself in. A brief pang of fear for what was to be faced ahead struck through you, the worry of not making it back becoming all too real. 

Suddenly, Fear herself no longer seemed like a memory nor a merely passing feeling. She was right in front of you, reaching out with her long and slender fingers and tempting you with the fateful kiss of death; threatening to pull you under before you had the chance to plead.

The roof of your ship closed over your head and you briefly squeezed your eyes shut, gripping the controls tightly. 

...

“This is Jade Leader, checking in,” your comrade’s voice crackled through the comms. “Jade Three, what’s your status?”

“Mission completed.” 

Your heart and head were pounding and every inch of your body was aching immensely, but you couldn’t help but grin widely as the words left your mouth. “Are the others alright?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

_ “We won!” _

The sounds of your comrades’ celebratory cheering quickly filled your ears and echoed in your cockpit as you flew upwards to join the rest of the battle’s survivors. You let out a shuddering sigh of relief and reached up a hand to wipe at your cheek, hardly noticing when it came away covered in blood. Your entire body was feeling lighter than ever—as if a half-ton load of bricks were lifted off your shoulders, and you were ultimately free from the crushing burdens that had been weighing you down for so long. Your countless, tiring years of nonstop fighting and rebellion were  _ over— _ once and for all. 

“This is Black Leader to Jade Leader, checking in.” 

“Copy that,” you replied with a grin. Your heart swelled at the sudden sound of Poe’s voice. “Jade Leader to Black Leader, confirm, please. Are you ready to make the jump to hyperspace?”

“As ready as I could ever be.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” the grins on both your faces was evident in every word you spoke. “Thank you for returning in one piece, Dameron.”

Poe chuckled, the sound like music to your ears. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” At this point, your grin was so wide that it had your cheeks aching—but in the best way. 

The casual chatter faded away into silence as you both took in the gravity of the situation. Now that it was actually happening, you didn’t know  _ what _ to feel—in a matter of time, you would be landing, and as soon as you stepped foot onto the ground, everything as you knew it was going to change. As exhilarated as you were feeling, there was no doubt that you were nervous, more so on Poe’s end. The sharp inhale of air that he takes doesn’t go unnoticed. 

With one more anxiety and excitement-riddled breath, you pulled down the lever  with  all the force you could summon, watching as the stars before you blurred together in streaks of silvery-white and the black exploded into a vibrant, electric blue. 

As soon as your X-wing touched down, you hurried to unbuckle and practically threw yourself out without waiting for the ladder to drop down and hit the ground running. Your gaze quickly scanned over the rapidly growing crowds of rejoicing friends, searching for the signature head of raven-colored locks. When you heard his voice break through the sounds of engines and chatter, your heart fluttered with excitement and you let out a breath you didn’t even know you’d been holding in.

The smile that spread across Poe’s face  _ definitely _ had to be the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen in your entire life. He was positively glowing—the sheer light and happiness in his expression holding enough strength to take your breath away and power the entire Rebel base for days on end. The man before you was finally free of the shackles of war and hardships of sacrifice. The person standing before you was a new man, one as radiant as the twin suns of Tatooine. 

Similarly, the positively beaming look on your face made his heart bloom in his chest. He knew, right then and there, that he’d chosen the right person at the right time—he  _ knew _ you were the one. 

Gone was all the stress that had been so heavily weighing him down for so long. Gone were the seemingly permanent dark circles and his red-rimmed eyes which instead, were now soft and shining with desire—conveying without words what you were both so desperately anticipating. 

“Hi,” you breathed out as you took a step forward, then another, a small giggle escaping your lips.

“Hey, yourself.” An achingly wide grin slowly spread across his face. 

“The war’s over,” you stated simply. 

“Indeed, it is.”

"And we won.”

“We did.” He stepped closer, and you felt your heartbeat steadily beginning to spiral out of control—like it always did when you were in his proximity. “You did a good job, Commander.”

“You did pretty great, too.”

“Pretty great?” Poe raised a brow. “If I recall, I was the  _ best _ out there.”

“I’d like to object.”

“Are we avoiding the subject? I think we’re avoiding the subject.”

“No. We’re not.”

“Because it sounds to me like you are.”

“ _ I’m _ avoiding the subject? Don’t you mean  _ you’re  _ the one avoiding the subject?” you quickly tried to defend yourself. “ _ I’m _ not avoiding anything. I’m avoiding it because  _ you’re _ avoiding it.”

“So you  _ are _ avoiding the subject.”

“Please don’t start here, Dameron, we just came back from a war,” you let out an exasperated sigh. “I can’t argue with you.”

“Why? Because you know I’m right?”

“No,” you scoffed, “because I can’t...I can’t argue with you when you’re looking at me like that. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m your everything.”

His face softened. “I don’t know how else to look at you.”

“Poe…"

You didn’t even have the chance to finish what you were saying because he’s already pulling you closer to him. But you don’t fight it. You can’t. His touch is alluring and endearing and equal parts addictive and you don’t  _ want _ him to ever let go. 

You finally gather the courage to say what you’ve been wishing for so long, words coming out in a breathless exhale.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

The corners of his mouth turn up in a grin in response and Poe brings his hands up to cup your face, brushing his thumbs over your cheekbones ever-so-gently like he’d done right before you left. Except for this time, it feels different. It’s more than just a parting gift. It’s everything he’s ever felt for you poured into one simple gesture—he’s letting the walls around his heart down and willingly giving himself to you. And you can see it—and you do the same. 

You're bloody and dirty and exhausted out of your mind but in his eyes, that didn't make you any less beautiful. In fact, the dust streaked across your face only made you glow even more—he wouldn't try to argue if someone had said you were an angel directly descended from the heavens.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The space between you that’s keeping your lips from touching slowly begins to decrease. It’s like there’s an invisible magnet drawing you closer and closer until there’s hardly any space left and his nose is just barely brushing against your own, the tenderness of the gesture sending a shiver down your spine. 

Finally, you meet in the middle and are greeted with the oh-so-intoxicating and hypnotizing feeling of his lips on yours. At first, you’re taken aback—you’re paralyzed with shock for a moment until you finally come to your senses and realize what exactly  _ is _ happening, clutching his shoulders to keep yourself standing upright. It doesn’t even come  _ close _ to how you imagined it to play out. It’s delicate and soft and sweet yet so passionate all at the same time. 

_ This is what heaven feels like,  _ you told yourself.  _ I’m sure of it. _

...

"You're bleeding," he pointed out as you pulled away—ages later, it felt like—reaching up a hand to the gash across your cheek. Poe grimaced slightly. He was quick to look you up and down, gently holding your hands in his as he gave you a quick once-over. “You sure you’re not hurt anywhere else?”

“Poe, I’m  _ fine _ . You’re acting like a—a husband.”

He smirked. “I know. Isn’t that what you’ll be calling me in a matter of time, anyway?”

Your cheeks simply flushed in response and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

...

"Y/N?"

"Rey!"

The brunette comes barreling towards you at full force and tackles you into a tight hug. You let out a choked sob of relief and hugged her back just as tightly—thanking the stars you weren't having to lose anyone close to you.

“I missed you.” Rey’s voice cracked and you couldn’t help but notice there was another layer of sadness laced behind her tone. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“Me, too.”

When she pulled away, her nose crinkled in distaste. "You smell...and you’re covered in dirt and blood. You should really go and wash up."

"Yeah." You grimaced in agreement, patting her shoulder. "You too. Meet you after? Save me a spot."

"Of course."

...

Like glittering orange stars, the embers sparked and crackled as they drifted up into the bruised black sky, the fire casting an almost ethereal-like golden glow upon everyone’s faces as they talked amongst one another. 

You were shivering after having just washed up, with Poe’s leather jacket wrapped around your shoulders as you sat in between Finn and Rey as close as you could to the fire.

“How does it feel?” Finn nudged you in the shoulder. “Knowing the war is over. Is there anything else you wanna do?”

“I’m not sure,” you laughed softly, shaking your head. “There’s still a lot of work to get done. Cleaning things up, pulling things together, watching over others...I’m not sure where  _ to  _ start.”

“You’ll work it out. I’m sure of that.”

“Thanks, Finn. I knew I could always count on you.”

“Anytime.”   


Any and all chatter faded away as Poe suddenly appeared, approaching the group with his hair tousled and still in uniform. 

He cleared his throat. “Everyone? If I could have your attention...I have an announcement I’d like to make.”

He smiled and nodded, shifting from foot to foot before beginning to speak—was he...nervous? “As much as I brag about being intelligent and articulate, I’m the worst at making declarations of love. I have several witnesses to back up this fact.” Finn, Jessika, Rey, and nearly the entire Black Squadron nodded. “So, I’ll just cut to the chase.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped as he fell to one knee and BB-8 rolled over and gave him his necklace—the one that had carried Shara Bey’s ring. Rey let out a short scream, and Finn patted her back in reassurement with an equally wide grin on his face.

“Your life was my life’s best part. You came in at the exact moment that I needed you more than anything. You stuck by me and supported me without question even when nobody else could or would, and for that, I’ll be eternally grateful. And I’m not sure when or where or  _ how  _ exactly it happened...but somewhere along the line, I fell in love with you and it’s the best thing I’ve ever done. I may be uncertain about many things, but there’s one thing I know for sure: that I’d like to spend every day for the rest of my life waking up next to you and being able to have you for my own, to finally call you my wife. So...will you marry me?”

You barely managed to choke out a shaky ‘yes,’ nodding as tears streamed down your face. You outstretched your trembling hand towards him, and as he slid the ring off of the chain and onto your finger, you swore time stopped. A series of cheers and thunderous applause broke out as he placed his hands on your hips, pulled you in, and passionately pressed his lips to yours.

  
  
  



End file.
